Emerald Song
by Betawolfe
Summary: Sakura finds a poem written about her that someone accidentally dropped. As she discover’s someone’s view of her, will her perspective of certain people change? summary sucks I know, please R&R, NaruSaku pairing, Now updated!
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Song

Sakura finds a poem written about her that someone accidentally dropped. As she discover's someone's view of her, will her perspective of certain people change? (summary sucks I know, please R&R) (Naru-Saku pairing, oneshot)

**AN: Here's my attempt to write a Naru-Saku oneshot that also incorporates some poetry. Sasuke haters, rejoice, for there will be bashing tonight! **

**Also, don't mind the little attempts at humor I may put it once in a while; I was feeling playful when I wrote this. Please R&R**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and with fillers not having any ending in sight, I'm somewhat glad about it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At 2:00 in the afternoon, Konoha felt like a miniature hell to Haruno Sakura. The pink-haired teen used her glove to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

_And despite what Ino-pig said, it didn't take all that long to do._

Sakura had just recently freed herself from a particularly fierce screaming match with her rival, using the trusty "The Hokage wants to train me right now." excuse that almost always shut other people up.

It was no secret that the Godaime hated to be kept waiting.

Sakura chuckled, musing on how odd it was that such an impatient person could be known for summoning slugs, of all things. They might be ninja slugs but they still were disgusting little creatures.

Wait….it was odd enough in itself that there even were ninja slugs, wasn't it?

Sakura pondered the concept behind a ninja that was unable to lift itself off the ground, nor go anywhere without leaving behind a slimy trail.

It didn't make any sense to begin with, and it still didn't even now.

But, they seemed somewhat useful as spies, so the teenager simply shrugged and began to look for something to do.

If anyone asked her why she wasn't actually training with the Hokage, Sakura had a ready-answer of, "The Hokage got drunk and passed out on her desk."

Again, this easily answered such a question.

Everyone knew that the only two people stupid enough to wake up a passed out Tsunade were a certain perverted sannin, and his blonde loud-mouth student.

Sakura paused for a second, as the thought of her team mate crossed her mind again.

However

It happened to be that exact second when said blonde ran full on into her, not looking where he was going.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but you'll understand why I need to run in a sec!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted over his shoulder, never breaking stride. And while Sakura began grinding her teeth in annoyance, she secretly rejoiced slightly, though for a rather unusual reason.

_Wow, I'm in such good condition that Naruto didn't even slow down after knocking me down!_

"Naruto!" She screamed in exasperation, "Get back here so I can kick your ass!"

Sakura was in for another surprise as her voice happened to echo another's, as the even earlier mentioned frog sannin himself knocked her down like a professional football player.

Once again, she was on the ground.

Groaning in annoyance, the pink-haired girl wondered how many times she was going to get knocked to the ground today.

She slowly got back to her feet, planning to clobber both the white-haired pervert and his annoying pupil until neither could walk straight.

She smiled, as she gleefully began to count all the bones she wanted to break in Naruto's body. (A.N.: eh, she's had a rough day; I'd be like that too) and took a step.

Before falling flat on her face.

Not even bothering to move before complaining this time, Sakura merely opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could into the dirt.

To bystanders, it would have looked like a helicopter was landing there, blowing all the loose soil away.

She was a freakin' NINJA for crying out loud!

Ninja's aren't supposed to fall down three times in 30 seconds without a damn good reason.

Suddenly, a small piece of paper floated into her line of vision. She realized absent-mindedly that she must have slipped on said piece of paper.

Grabbing it out of the air, Sakura planned to make damn sure that this piece of paper never bothered anyone again, when the writing on both sides caught her eye.

Perhaps it wasn't that there was writing on both sides, as much as what was actually written.

As Sakura began to read the previously very-close-to-becoming-a-million-shreds piece of paper, her eyes widened, and she held her hand over her mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, I'm evil to end this in such a cliffhanger, bwahahaha..ha.ha.**

…

**Well crap, now I hate myself for ending this part like this.**

**Read the next part if you want to find out what Sakura found on the piece of paper.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Emerald Song part 2

**No I am not a sadist (well, I don't think I am anyway), so now, I will continue the story from where the first part left off. **

**Please R&R, **

**Also, unless I say someone else did it, all the poetry is mine (they just say "Done by Naruto Uzumaki" for effect). MINE I SAY, MINE!**

**cough**

**Sorry about that.**

**On with the continuation**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh yeah, the speech key,**

_blah _Sakura's thoughts

'_blah' _Inner Sakura's words

"blah" normal speech

"_blah_" for those that haven't guessed it yet, sarcasm.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto, but if I did, then Naruto would use Kyuubi's power's a heck of a lot more often.**

**I also don't own Bon Jovi, but you'll see why I need to include that later.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My Emerald Song

By Tsukari

Upon an angel's face, I've seen

twin emeralds, cased in pearl.

glittering in such

I solely wish to gaze again

into those sparkling pools,

such brightly shining depths, that seem

to hold a joy of all their own.

From these two celestial gems,

lilting melody is heard.

A soft, innocent, little tune,

echoes in the angel's wake.

This song is full of peace,

full of cheer, and full of life.

This song sings of desire,

This is my emerald song.

Sakura was so stunned by what she read that her eyes began to tear up. It wasn't the poem that caused it, as much as the fact that she was now refusing to blink.

She read it again, this time actually paying close attention to each word, until finally.

_This is about me_

'_Yeah, no shit Sherlock'_

God, why was inner Sakura bugging her now?

'_Because it's really fun to annoy you sometimes'_

_I don't need sarcasm from you, you know._

'_Possible, but good luck getting me to shut up.'_

_Damn you_

After this introverted conversation had ended, Sakura once again read the poem.

_I can't believe somebody actually wrote this. I bet Sasuke-kun wrote it to me, I bet he used the pen name Tsukari while writing this._

'_Ah wake up, idiot!'_

_What did you just call me!_

'_Get your head out of the clouds already! Sasuke never liked you, and now, he'd probably kill you before writing you a poem.'_

_B-but-_

'_But nothing, give him up already. I bet he's really a queer.'_

Great, talk about being two faced. One side of her thought she loved Sasuke-kun, while the other side of her hated the raven haired traitor.

Wait…when did she ever use words like queer? Not even Lee or his teacher suffered her labeling him the better use of that word.

'_Yep, we know Fuzzy Brow's isn't gay, unless he thinks you're a guy of course, but I doubt that.'_

_I think it's about time to use the heavy artillery._

'_WHAT! NOOOO, NO MORE BON JOVI MUSIC, HAVE MERCY PLEASE!'_

_Will you shut up then?_

'_...' _

_Gooooood._

Having tamed her more extreme side, Sakura began to wonder who this Tsukari person really was. She had lived in this village for her entire life, and she had never met anyone with the name of Tsukari.

Then again, before Sasuke left, she was too busy focusing on the raven haired boy to care about meeting other people.

'_Yup, you might have met a Tsukari somewhere, but you just had your head too far up Sasuke's ass to remember.'_

Sakura frowned.

_I thought I got you to behave yourself._

'_As scared as I am that you'll follow through with your earlier threat, I just had to say that. So I'll shut up now.'_

_Finally…_

The teenager finally stood up, determined to go find Ino-pig and convince her to find out who really wrote this. There was no way in hell she was going to just ignore whoever wrote this.

At this thought, she chuckled.

It had been a loooooong time since the last time Sakura had actually WANTED to see her rival.

But, she mused, if this turns out to be someone besides Sasuke, she was fine with letting Ino-pig take him from her now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I had no idea I was going to have to make a third part to this as well. But considering how I always liked fics that included Sakura seeing how much of a bitch she'd been to Naruto, and how he really felt, I thought I'd at least give him a happy ending.**

**Don't worry; I plan to post the next chapter either today or tomorrow.**

**Before I forget, I wanted to make sure that readers know I don't have anything against Bon Jovi, that was just the first thing that came to mind when I was trying to think of something that Sakura could shut inner Sakura up with. I've never even heard the music, so I'm just using his name for my own reasons.**


	3. Chapter 2

Emerald Song chapter 2

**Whoa, and here I thought I couldn't be any more a bum then I already was. I completely forgot about this fic until now, but that was mainly due to schoolwork. Of course, it's rather ironic that I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be studying for my finals, but hey, gotta do what ya gotta do.**

**Anyway, lots of thanks to everyone who reviews the first two parts of "Emerald Song". I loved seeing positive reviews, and I'm very happy to have received any.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh yeah, the speech key,**

_blah _Sakura's thoughts

'_blah again' _Inner Sakura's words

"blah a third time" normal speech

"…_blah_" for those that haven't guessed it yet, sarcasm.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto will be the day I figure out why a ninja are allowed to have pink hair. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Ino-pig!"

A small grin came to Yamanaka Ino's face, as her best friend/rival for Sasuke's heart, came walking towards her briskly. If her pink-haired friend wanted to banter, then so be it.

"What do you want, forehead-girl? I'm kinda in the middle of something." She smirked and continued. "Or did all that bare flesh above your eyebrows block your sight?"

Ignoring the jab, Sakura said nothing, instead opting to hand the other girl the piece of paper she found.

Ino's curiosity, as always, got the better of her, and she began to quickly read the words.

As she finished reading, she looked back up at her rival, with eyebrows raised. Pausing for a moment before she spoke, Ino demonstrated why Sakura really didn't have that much competition in the academy.

"Sakura, you know I like you and all….but only as a friend. Also, I don't know if you've noticed it, but my eyes aren't green either."

Both Sakura and inner Sakura slapped their heads at the same time.

'_What a friggin blonde.'_

"It's not for you, Ino-pig. I'm pretty sure it's about me."

Ino looked strangely at the pink-haired kunoichi, before asking. "Then why are you giving a poem you wrote about yourself?"

The rolling of Sakura's eyes could be detected more then a mile away, as long as you knew what to look for.

"I didn't write that, obviously, as my name happens to be different from the one signed on there." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Then why does it have to be about you? It sounds like it could be about Lee or something."

The restraint Haruno Sakura employed was starting to reach its limit. She desperately wanted to slap the blonde girl numerous times, if just to beat some sense into her. But that would have to wait, as she still needed her help, unfortunately.

'_Go for it! Slap some brains into the piggy!' _

Inner Sakura was not helping with this feat, not at all.

Ignoring the increasingly attractive idea presented by her inner self, Sakura spoke in a level tone.

"Ino, I'm pretty damn sure it's about me, now just stop arguing with me and help me figure out who wrote it!"

The other teenager thought to herself for a second, before wondering aloud. "And we're sure it's not Sasuke-kun that wrote this?"

All it took was ten seconds, and Sakura began to chuckle. She caught her breath before answering. "Ino, the words 'Sasuke' and 'poetry' do not go in the same sentence. That's like trying to say that Shikamaru is high-strung."

The blonde snorted as she saw the logic of her friend's answer.

"Okay, so we know it's not Sasuke-kun who wrote it. Who else spends enough time around you to write something this detailed?"

Sakura paused, and then began to list names out loud. "Let's see, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru...hmm."

Now, it was Ino's turn to roll her eyes, as she saw the flaws in her rival's train of thought.

She commented, "First off, I think you might be missing someone. Second, Kiba likes Hinata, so I think we can rule him out. Third, I doubt any girls might have written this, considering. Fourth, I don't think the subject of 'eyes' is that popular a subject with either Neji or Shino."

The pink haired girl thought for a moment, before holding a finger up. "Ah, forgot Naruto." She cut herself off, and looked lost in thought.

"I really don't think Naruto wrote this, despite how much time he's spent staring at you." Her friend remarked. "And the lack of the word 'youth' in it makes me pretty sure it wasn't Lee."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, before softly thinking aloud. "I just wish I knew who it was that wrote this."

As the words left her mouth, both girls were startled by a loud sneeze coming from the other side of the street. Reacting quickly, Sakura repeated the same thing she had just said, which was answered by another loud sneeze.

She didn't hesitate, before yelling out "Tsukari!" As if in reply, an especially large sneeze sounded off. As the crowd in that part of the road thinned, Sakura leapt over most of them in her rush.

Only to find a blonde-haired boy in orange clothing, wiping his nose with said clothing.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bwahahaha, I have just inserted the first OC. **

**NOT!!**

**Hopefully you all figured out what Sakura was trying to do by talking about the writer a lot. I'm not an expert (or even fairly knowledgeable) on the concept of someone sneezing when they're talked about, but it was fun to write. **

**That being said, I wonder if they could track Akatsuki members down by saying their names over and over and just looking for who ever sneezes at the right times.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of ideas for next chapter, so please read and review.**

**Until next time,**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
